Fang - Skill Tree
Fang has 3 skill trees, they are Big Guns, Pirate King, and Rampage. Big Guns The Big Guns skill tree is all about turning Hector into a unique kind of tank. What he lacks with Defense, he more than makes up for with his absurdly high amount of health, and using said health to empower his attacks. Tier 1 Juggernaut - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases the health Fang gets from all items and gear by 5%. Unlocks Walking Tank in Tier 3 at rank 5. Big Hurt - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Fang's damage by 2% of his max health. Fist of Fang - Ability - 1 rank - At the cost of 5% of his max health, each of Fang's attacks deal additional damage equal to the health cost. Can be toggled on and off. Tier 2 Ground Slam - Ability - 1 rank - Fang slams the ground with his fists, dealing damage equal to 10% of his current health to all enemies, costs 15% of his current health. Unstoppable - Ability - 1 rank - At the cost of 20% of his max health every turn, Fang is immune to all forms of crowd control. Can be toggled on and off. Unlocks Unstoppable Onslaught in Tier 4. Healthy - Passive - 5 ranks - Fang's attacks deal damage equal to 2% of his current health. Tier 3 Walking Tank - Passive - 5 ranks - Increases Fang's max health by 5%. Bellowing Roar - Ability - 1 rank - Heals Fang for 15% of his max health, and increases the damage of his next attack by 15%. Giant's Fists - Ability - 5 ranks - Fang punches an enemy with such force, that it gets sent flying and hits an enemy next to it. This attack is always a critical hit for the first strike, with the secondary enemy hit taking normal damage. Costs 20% max health. Tier 4 Slumbering Bear - Ability - 1 rank - Forfeits Fang's next 3 turns to heal 100% of his health. Should he be struck during these turns, he enrages, dealing 35% increased damage for 3 turns. Unstoppable Onslaught - Passive - 1 rank - Reduces the health cost of Unstoppable to 10% of his max health. Powerbomb - Ability - 1 rank - Fang powerbombs the target enemy, dealing 30% of their max health and stunning them for 1 turn. Costs 30% max health to use. Tier 5 - Ultimate Haymaker - Ability - 1 rank - Fang slugs an opponent with such force it deals damage equal to his current health. Pirate King Pirate King allows Fang to be accompanied into battle with members of his crew, and grants him all manners of swashbucklin' attacks and dangerous pirate abilities. Tier 1 Buccaneers - Passive - 5 ranks - Two pirates from Fang's crew join him in battle. They follow up each of his attacks with attacks of their own, that deal 10% of his original attack's damage. Buccaneers have low health, and spawn again after 3 turns when one falls. Plundering Shot - Ability - 5 ranks - Fang fires a shot from his pistol, dealing damage and replenishing mana based on 10% of the damage done. Unlocks Pillaging Shot in Tier 3 at rank 5. Pirate's Guile - Passive - 1 rank - Increases Fang's Crit chance by 5% for every pirate follower he has. Tier 2 Sniper - Passive - 5 ranks - A rifleman joins Fang in combat. The sniper fires a shot that deals 5% of max health once every 2 turns. Always attacks Fang's current target, and is untargettable. Captain's Orders - Ability - 1 rank - Commands all of Fang's followers to attack a target together. Cannonball - Ability - 5 ranks - Fang lobs a cannonball with tremendous force at the target enemy, dealing heavy damage with a 20% chance to stun for 1 turn. Tier 3 Brawler - Passive - 1 rank - A big brute from Fang's crew joins him in battle. Brawler's have high health, but attack enemies at random. Pillaging Shot - Ability - 1 rank - Plundering Shot becomes Pillaging shot, which also increases grants gold equal to 25% of the damage it deals. Cannon Fire - Ability - 5 ranks - Fang calls for his ship to fire a cannon. 5 turns later, the cannonball explodes on the battle, dealing Explosive damage to all enemies. Tier 4 Assassin - Passive - 1 rank - An assassin from Fang's crew lurks in the shadows in the battle. Each turn has a 10% for it to strike, instantly killing its target. Blood for Blood - Passive - 1 rank - All attacks made against Fang when he is at critical health are instead taken by his crew members. Tier 5 - Ultimate Cannon Barrage - Ability - 1 rank - Fang calls for his ship to bombard his enemies with cannon fire. Rampage Rampage is about one thing and one thing only. Berserking. This skill tree allows Fang to dish out some of the scariest damage in the entire game, but he is nigh uncontrollable. Tier 1 Berserker - Ability - 5 ranks - At the cost of no longer being able to be controlled by the player, Fang deals 20% more damage. Unlocks Blitzkrieg in Tier 2 at rank 5. Berserker Rage - Passive - 1 rank - When falling below 20% health, Fang automatically goes berserk, deals 15% additional damage with the first attack made afterwards, and heals for 5% of his max health every turn until he reaches 40% health. Fury - Passive - 5 ranks - Every time Fang deals damage, he gains Fury. Upon filling his Fury bar, he deals 10% increased damage for 5 turns. Unlocks Battle Wrath in Tier 3 at rank 5. Tier 2 Blitzkrieg - Passive - 1 rank - Immediately after entering Berserk status, Fang charges a random enemy, dealing 30% of their max health as physical damage. Controlled Anger - Passive - 1 rank - Grants control of Fang for 1 turn following Berserk status. Lesser Rage - Ability - 5 ranks - Increases Fang's damage by 10%, but only allows him to use auto attacks. Can be toggled on and off. Tier 3 Carnage - Passive - 1 rank - Increases Fang's damage by 1% for every 1% of health he's missing. Unbridled Fury - Passive - 1 rank - Increases Fang's damage by 1% for every 1% of his Fury bar filled. Battle Wrath - Ability - 5 ranks - Passively grants Fang Fury from damage received. Can be activated to drain Fury and heal Fang for 12% of the Fury used. Tier 4 Intense Rage - Passive - 1 rank - Reduces all damage taken when Berserking by 15%. Havoc - Ability - 1 rank - Increases all damage done and taken by 100%. Tier 5 - Ultimate Behemoth - Ability - 1 rank - Transform Fang into a unstoppable Behemoth Werewolf, increasing his damage by 50% but losing all control of him completely. Has a 20% chance to attack his own allies. Category:GAME STUFF